One Among Many: A Heroes Of Olympus Fanfiction
by ACreatureOfTheDark
Summary: The demigods have little things that they do that not many know of and not many appreciate. Here is one of the many things they do that may make you feel warm and fuzzy inside.
1. Nico's laugh

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! I'm sorry I haven't been active lately. I'll try my best to post as much as I can :D**

**And here is some Nico goodness.**

**Enjoy one among many little things about this son of Hades.**

**\- A Creature Of The Dark**

* * *

**Nico's laugh**

At first, it was like the sound of crushing dry parched paper, as if he didn't use his voice very often. He didn't, actually. He mostly remained quiet, listening to others, observing, brooding in the corner. He never really spoke a lot. One hadn't heard him laugh for a long time.

But after years, when Nico did laugh, it was….odd. Not magnificent, or hysterical or loud. It was just odd. Not many had heard him laugh, those who had were lucky. Why you may ask.

It was because after this dry parched little laugh, came another; louder this time, like he was getting accustomed to it, testing his own voice, his own laugh. It was a rare but wonderful sight.

His face scrunched up, his eyes closed, his brows creased, it was adorable. Endearing even. Soon he would have small giggles that made him look like a toddler. Since he was rusty, he had to wrap his arm around his ribcage as it hurt. But it eventually became a habit.

You'd look at him, and even though you didn't have a reason to laugh, you'd just look at him and without doubt, there'd be joy in _your_ eyes, _you_ would feel happy, _you_ would feel satisfied, _you_ would feel complete. Maybe it was because even when Nico laughed, you could see the permanent presence of sorrow hanging over him like a cloud, an ever- present reminder of his miserable past. And witnessing him fighting that, laughing, almost forgetting his sadness, and looking so content, would make you laugh, make you smile, make you feel happy.

It was the vibe he gave off. He trusted you enough to laugh in front of you, to make himself vulnerable, to show you his inner self that still stayed behind with his 10 year old self. That 10 year old who found everything exciting, who played Mythomagic with a passion, who loved his sister more than anything else. That vibe would make you feel so proud in yourself, that you were capable enough for earning Nico's trust; and on him, that he was no longer holed up and didn't feel alone.

His laugh sounded like music from the Muses, sometimes with Orpheus adding a bit of touch. It was like Apollo had taken pity on him and had shone him a ray of sunlight, like Demeter had forgiven him and made plants sway with merry, like Poseidon himself was touched and had lessened the sound of the sparkling streams so that the world could hear the stunning laughter of Nico di Angelo.

And that was why you would be lucky if you ever heard Nico's laugh. Turns out, more and more people were lucky after the war with Gaia. His laugh became more certain, more loud, more liberating and all the more infectious.

And among the lucky ones, probably Will Solace was the luckiest.

* * *

**Sorry if it was too short but we have more to come! **

**Please Favourite and Review! They are what keeps a writer going!**

**All criticism accepted.**

**And tell me what little things you like about other HoO characters, I might write on that :)**

**Thanx!**

**\- A Creature Of The Dark**


	2. Hazel's huff

**Author's Note: Hey, everyone! Thank you for the reviews in the previous chapter :D **

**Sorry, this took time but I'll be posting soon. **

**Till then, enjoy!**

**\- A Creature Of The Dark**

* * *

**Hazel's huff**

Hazel lost her childhood to death, sorrow, and helplessness. But, ironically, like a ray of light, Nico came along. She had him; it was more than she asked for. She had Frank; it was more than she hoped for. She didn't need to die; it was more than she bargained for. She had a home and she was grateful.

But all this didn't take away one trait for her, one thing that she had been doing since the 40s, something that everyone, EVERYONE found adorable: when she got frustrated, she huffed and fanned her face, rolling her eyes in the process.

It was just a simple, old-fashioned gesture, but it made everyone smile. The way she got so flustered, and her huge golden eyes widened a slight bit and her round cheeks puffed and her little stubby hands just moved around her face, it all added to the effect.

This one time, after the war with Gaia, when Nico was ordered to stay in bed in the infirmary in Camp half-blood and he had got out, ending up all tired and weakened in front of the Hades cabin, Hazel hauled him (quite hardly so) and made him sit on the bunker. When he explained that he "didn't need medicines" or "didn't want to watch other sick people all day", Hazel had had enough and there she was fanning her face adorably which made Nico smile just a tiny bit. And then she shot a little glare at her brother's direction which eventually made him scowl. No matter how little or cute, she was a force to be reckoned with.

This other time, Hazel was having dinner in Camp Jupiter when everyone, out of the blue, got engaged in a food fight. While she managed to escape with only a smear of ketchup on her cheeks and bread crumbs on hair, Frank wasn't so lucky. And how would he be, when he was busy throwing a pancake at a younger camper? After the excitement died down she chided Frank for misusing his power and not keeping others in control. All the while, she was fanning her face and huffing and puffing and rolling her eyes. Frank knew that he should not smile, but looking at her tiny yet intimidating form doing that, that _thing_, he couldn't help it. He grinned and was met with a sharp look.

She received a lot of remarks about this. She didn't understand what was so great about that action, more so when she wasn't in a pleasant mood!

But Nico once told her that just like she appreciated some tiny actions of others, they also took notice and appreciated her. Like they should. And from after that, whenever anyone smiled or laughed or commented on the gesture, she blushed. She didn't want people to judge her worth on a cute little action, which placed her with little school girls. She wanted everyone to know that she was mature enough, had adjusted to the times and was capable. Sometimes she felt that her action ruined her image slightly but she couldn't stop doing it! It was a habit that she couldn't get rid of and honestly, she just decided that it didn't do any bad. She didn't put effort into stopping. And when she got flustered, she just couldn't be _bothered_.

It didn't help that her friends intentionally riled her up just so that they could watch her fan her face with her chubby hands and roll her eyes and look here and there. But oh well.

* * *

**It isn't my best. But I hope you liked it!**

**Please review! It motivates me to keep writing :)**

**Spoiler for the next chapter: its about Reyna. So look forward to that!**

**Thanx for reading! You're lovely.**

**\- A Creature Of The Dark**


	3. Reyna's pout

**Author's note: Here's the new chapter! **

**Enjoy reading!**

**\- A Creature Of The Dark**

* * *

Who would've thought that Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano, praetor of the twelfth legion, daughter of Bellona, would do a cute, simple, childish act of _pouting_? And what a pout, that would give a five year old girl a run for her money.

After all the heroism, she goes and _pouts_ when she is a particularly playful mood. Not that she had ever pouted in senate meetings or in front of other campers; that would destroy her reputation as a proud and brave no-nonsense leader.

But even as a child, even in those conditions with her father, Reyna did used to pout in front of Hylla. Her older sister found it adorable, but given the circumstances, it didn't quite fit. So she had chided Reyna for doing so, and then she rarely did pout.

There was a time that she was so caught up in the job of being a praetor and saving camp, that Reyna had forgotten that she even had the trait. But that wasn't before she met and hung out with Jason. There were several times that she had been in a good mood with him, and had engaged in a friendly battle with swords, and she pouted like a baby when she lost, just because Jason had cheated and had blown her over with the wind.

She had pouted in those times. Those times when she had _almost_ forgotten what she went through in Circe's island, how she had escaped, how she had been separated from her sister.

But as Reyna grew up, this child-like trait was seen fewer and fewer times.

Fortunately, after the war with Gaia and after the camps uniting, she had found friends. She had found friends like Nico and Annabeth and even Percy. And she felt herself relax with them. She felt more open, more at ease. And she also found herself in situations where being strict and stuck-up _just won't do_, especially in Camp half-blood where everyone just didn't give a dam and pranked and laughed and despised order and system.

During those capture the flag games when Nico sneaked up behind her and snatched the flag from right under her nose while smirking, those times when Percy had crashed a humongous wave on her while she was lying on the beach in peace, those times Annabeth beat her at Monopoly, during those times Reyna decided that being pissed or annoyed or stern wasn't necessary and that a change was needed.

And she called upon her childish trait and pouted with a passion, causing several wide eyes, jaw drops and inevitable choking. Even she felt slightly less grumpy. It was a change for sure, a welcome one at that. She understood the importance of a strong will, a brave mind and an orderly system, but she also understood that the little innocent action didn't defeat any of those characteristics.

Sure, she was teased and blackmailed about it, she also stressed over how others would view her once they came to know of this action. But she realized that despite it, she had _earned_ her position and such a revelation wouldn't change anything.

It was just a simple sweet innocent gesture that didn't harm anybody, didn't defeat her purpose in life, which just made everyone who came about it smile.

* * *

**How'd you like it? Please let me know your thoughts by reviewing! I dunno if you would agree to this but I can't stop imagining it \\_('-')_/**

**Thanx for reading!**

**\- A Creature Of The Dark**


End file.
